


Come Back to Me

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bodily Harm, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Injury, Mission Gone Wrong, Physical Therapy, Smut, Teasing, sad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission. But when it explodes in the reader’s face, literally, the life flashing before the reader’s eyes is only the best moments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is super angsty and fluffy. There is no one without the other, so get ready for pain. And, damn, the second part got filthy real quick. If I tore your heart out, please leave a comment and a kudo.

“Cap, something is wrong.”

Those were the last words you said before the formerly silent junkyard was suddenly filled with gunfire. You ducked behind a pile of iron beams. The cover wasn’t going to be good enough in a few seconds as Hydra came spilling out of every nook and cranny. One rounded the corner and aimed for you, but she missed as you scurried up the slight hill to the next bit of cover. From your new spot, you watched in confusion as a trio of Hydra agents struggled to carry a hunk of machinery covered with a tarp.

“Anyone got eyes on the 3 stooges?” Tony’s voice crackled in your earpiece. Looking up, you saw him dodging grenade launchers.

“I’ve got them. If anyone can get me cover, I’d appreciate it.” You ran after the group. You hoped they wouldn’t look back to see you until the last possible moment. Still, you hugged every hollowed car and pile of metal to ensure success.

One of the group stumbled just as they reached the peak cleared of excess junk. While the other two fixed the machine into place, the third saw you and pulled his weapon. You zigged and zagged, flinching as a bullet hit the ground next to your ankle. He gave a shout as you tackled him, finally alerting the other two. One came to help their comrade while the other began to turn on the machine. This one had a knife, though he didn’t last much longer once you disarmed him.

You only made it a few steps before a loud whirring began. The following blast sent you flying back, making you arch as you collided with another pile of beams. But you could still move, even if a little bit slower. The third Hydra agent was laying on her stomach beneath the glowing pulse shooting out over the junkyard and into the sky. She made eye contact and reached for the control panel again.

The agent began typing a command, so you took that time to ascend the last bit and wrestling the woman away from the machine. Overhead dark clouds rumbled and flashed with green light. The woman flipped you onto your back and wrapped her hands around your throat. From her position, you were stuck underneath with nowhere to go unless she made a mistake. As your vision started to fade, she tightened one hand and reached the other up to the machine. You jutted your hips up to throw her off balance. She shrieked as her hand spread across the panel, pushing the wrong buttons.

The panel turned red and started to flash.

With a string of curses, the woman punched you hard on your jawline and ran down the hill.

“It’s going to blow, team,” you coughed. “Find cover.” There wasn’t time to disarm it, but you hoped you had enough time to crawl away to the hollowed car further down the slope.

You didn’t.

The gunfire and sounds over the com receded past the ringing point as the machine gave the sky one last burst of white light. You went spinning through the air as the concussive blast exploded outwards. Faintly you felt pieces of the machine scraping across your skin, then searing pain in your chest. Your vision went dark.

“Hold still!” Steve laughed as you pulled a petulant face. “Come on, Y/N. If you don’t stop fidgeting I won’t be able to finish the sketch.”

“I thought you were faster than this,” you moaned. Despite your complaining, you resolved your body to stay still with a huff. “Why are we doing this again?”

Steve grinned and continued drawing. “I believe you said something along the line of ‘draw me like one of your French girls.’ I don’t think I’ve ever actually drawn a French girl, but when it comes to you, perfection demands perfection. So, hold still; I’m almost done.”

You fought off a different kind of moan as Steve bit his bottom lip. His brow was creased with concentration. Every once in a while, you saw his blue eyes as he looked up to your posed form, then back to the paper. He smudged some of the charcoal with his pinkie, tilting his head to get the shading just right.

“Okay. Yes.” Steve stood and walked to sit on the edge of the couch next to you. It looked like less of a sketch and more like a black and white photograph with slightly blurry edges. “I still don’t think I got perfect-“

“It’s wonderful Steve.”

The praise brought a light pink into the tops of his cheeks. He gave your forehead a lingering kiss and moved to continue down to your lips. But your stomach growled.

“Seriously?” You fell back into the throw pillows and couldn’t help but chuckle. “You did interrupt the idea of dinner.”

“I guess I did. But I wanted to capture the image of you just like this.”

“I really need to teach you how to use a camera.”

“But if I did, then…” The doorbell rang. “…then the pizza I called for while grabbing my stuff wouldn’t have had time to get here.”

You leaned up to kiss him. “You’re wonderful, you know that.”

“Always good to hear. Grab the plates? I’ve got the rest.”

“Has anyone got eyes on Y/N?” Steve’s voice was tinged with the frantic hope he could find you. The junkyard was on fire and anything metal hit by the blast was glowing with the same green light as the sky.

“The last I saw her she was close to the machine,” Tony replied.

Steve thanked him and headed in your direction.

Nat caught the basketball you passed. She dribbled it for a few steps, then threw it back to you for the point. You both gave a crow of victory while Steve and Bucky groaned. The two-on-two was first to spell ‘agent’ scoring on the opposite team to decide which team was going to write up the paperwork for the next three missions. So far, the guys had ‘a’ and ‘g’ while you and Nat only had ‘t’ to go.

“You know,” Bucky said, “if we get stuck with the paperwork, you guys will complain. Can’t cuddle, watch a movie and write.”

“Perhaps,” you said, eyeing Nat.

“But we’ve got that worked out. I’ve got a friend coming in to teach the two of us belly dancing.”

With a giggle, you two began to undulate your hips. The guys shared a look.

“So, do we want to lose or not?” Steve’s gaze came back to your hips. “Either way we win in the end. No paperwork or private dances?”

Bucky sucked in a breath as Nat curled her fingers at him. “If you two had told us the plan earlier, we could have made it easier to for you to win.”

You both snorted. “No you couldn’t,” you said in unison.

“Fine.” Bucky motioned for the ball and you all got into position. “For all the marbles.”

Bucky faked to Steve, but Nat saw through him and stole the ball. You twisted behind Steve and caught her toss. A second later you tossed it back so she could score. The guys didn’t seem to put out by their loss.

“Like Bucky said,” Steve panted, “either way we were going to win in the end.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

“Are you sure?” You backed away from him while swaying your hips. “I might save my first demonstration for that Hydra banker I’m supposed to distract. Have fun filling out that paperwork.” You squealed as Steve ran after you.

“Get back here,” he growled. He caught you easily and whispered into your ear, “your wiles are for my eyes only. You wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Get a room!” Nat called out. It never failed to make Steve blush, despite the hot warning just seconds before.

“We will,” you said. “Got to use up all the hot water too with our win.”

“No!” the guys groaned. You and Nat laughed, sharing the look agreeing to leave them a little.

“She’s not here, no, wait. I think I see her.” Steve shaded his eyes against the flames. The blast had crushed the junk into the former paths through the yard, creating a wrangled metal wall around the blast zone. Through a gap in the metal, he saw a huddled form slumped on the opposite side of the circle. His com crackled.

“Steve,” you croaked.

“I’m on my way, Y/N.” He stepped back to look at the wall for hand and footholds. “Hang on.”

“Steve. Steeeeve.” You scooted closer to him, sighing in pleasure as his body heat washed over you. He inhaled deeply and wiggled further under the blankets. “Steve, baby. It’s morning.” You ran your finger down his nose, grinning when he scrunched it.

“So?” he mumbled.

“Hold me. I want to go back to sleep. It’s cold on my side of the bed.” You smiled in victory as he picked his arm up so you could lay next to him. You fell asleep again and didn’t wake up until Steve’s alarm went off. You grumbled about how it was Saturday.

“Sorry. Forgot to unset it from last week.” You whined when he twisted back to turn off the beeping, taking the warmth with him. “Shh. I’m back.” He tightened his arm around your waist. “Can’t leave my girl cold in the morning.”

Your eyes cracked open with a thought. “Does it ever bother you? That I’m cold all the time?”

Steve opened his eyes too. “Not one bit. Makes me feel needed to the one person I care about the most.” Steve leaned in and nuzzled his nose against yours. “To me, you are the most important person.”

“I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”

“Y/N. Y/N!” Steve’s voice pulled you back up into consciousness. “We’ve go to get you out of here. Tony’s suit is out of commission, and the jet is too big to get in here. Can you walk?”

“Maybe.” You lowered your arms from your chest to brace against what you were leaning on. Steve’s gasp of anguish made you look down. A steel rod was poking out of your chest. “Oh,” you groaned. “That’s why everything hurts.”

“Tony. I can’t get her out by myself. Send me anything you’ve got.” He grimaced. “We’re going to get you home. You’re going to be okay.”

“I know. I trust you.” Your vision blurred, and your head fell back. Steve squeezed your hand, waking you up again.

“Oh, no. Stay with me, Y/N.”

“Yes, sir.” You grinned cheekily at him. “I’m ready for round two. Just give the order.”

“Your order is to stay awake.” Steve grinned too, though you could still see the fear in his eyes.

A wave of pain coursed through you, making your knees sag. The aching in your chest increased as you leaned heavier on the bar. Steve pulled you back up, but your vision was spotting again.

“I’ll do my best, Cap,” you said through gritted teeth. Your lips were coated with blood when you coughed. The pain became too much and you slipped out of consciousness.

“Y/N? Y/N!” Steve hesitated to touch you, but he gave your shoulders a quick shake. “Tony, where are you guys? Y/N?”

The jet hovering overhead created a mini windstorm, but Steve kept his focus on you, willing you to open your eyes.

“Come back to me, Y/N. Please.”


	2. Keep Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long recovery from the explosion, Steve works to ensure that the reader doesn’t take unnecessary risks again.

“No, Tony. I do not want thrusters in my braces.” You moved as quickly as you could on the crutches. It wasn’t enough.

“Just hear me out-“

“No, Tony. Didn’t Pepper have you doing something?” Keeping your best straight face, you watched Tony quickly descend into panic. He rushed off without another word, the debate about possible prosthetics forgotten.

Not that you needed prosthetics. The injuries from the blast had severed some nerves. You tried not to remember waking up from your two-week coma not being able to feel your legs. No pins and needles, no ice, not even phantom limb. Nothing. One Steve had calmed you down, Clint was able to talk you into trying the pod that saved his life during Sokovia. In theory, it should have instantaneous to walk again. Instead, it led to months of therapy while the team continued to work. Between missions, Steve was always by your side giving you a hand when you needed it and hanging back when you wanted to walk on your own.

“Who won the battle?” Steve walked in and dropped some files in a nearby table.

“I did by distraction. Steve, honey, the next time I’m spouting nonsense about wanting to chop my legs off instead of having to go through therapy, please make sure Tony’s not in the room. He can take things too literally when he’s itching to build something.”

Steve chuckled. “I think the ‘real’ ideas came later. At the beginning, Tony was just being…”

“Tony,” you said together.

You worried your bottom lip. “Are you busy?”

“No. What do you need?”

The deep breath did nothing to calm your nerves. “I want to try.”

He sighed. “Are you sure? You’ve made great progress, and there’s no need to rush anything.” His Adam’s apple bobbed as you nodded. “Okay. Goal to beat?”

“Ten steps.”

Steve nodded and took his position a few feet away. You steadied yourself, then put your crutches to one side. The first step was always the hardest. He was always close enough to catch you if you stumbled but stayed just out of reach. You tried not to think about how much you hated having to learn how to walk again. You couldn’t count either. Steve said that was his job. You didn’t look behind or to either side to see how far you moved. Only at Steve.

“Come on, Y/N,” he mumbled under his breath, “keep coming, baby. You’re doing so good.” He bumped into a table and had to redirect your course around it. It was the first curve in the therapy, so you had to move slower. “Good, good. You’ve got it.”

Your knees wobbled, and Steve rushed forward to catch you.

“How many?”

“Fifteen,” Steve beamed. “And a curve. That’s good, Y/N. Really good.” He picked you up and sat you in the Segway-chair Tony got you for when you tired of the crutches.

“Can we get ice cream now?” It was easy to sway him. A twinge of whine in your voice and a slight pout. Not much at all.

Steve huffed with a smile. “And you accuse me of puppy-dog eyes. Let’s go.”

The glare from your bedside lamp cast long shadows across your bedspread as Steve tucked you in. You fiddled with the top hem.

“If you keep biting your bottom lip like that, you’re going to lose it one day.” Steve sat on the bed next to your hip and took your hands. “What’s on your mind?”

“Can you stay? Tonight?” You gave his hand a squeeze. “I miss… you.” Puppy dog eyes were not necessary, but you tried anyway. It sent a thrill through you to see his eyes darken and glisten.

He placed your hands over each other on your stomach, then placed his hands on top. “You’re still healing.”

“Please, Steve,” you whined. You leaned up to kiss him, but he pushed back on your shoulder until you were reclined on the pillow. “I took fifteen steps today. By myself! Well, with you guiding me.” You bit your bottom lip and dipped your head. He tipped your gaze back up to him and stroked his thumb across your bottom lip.

“Are you sure?”

“Mhmm.”

“But are you really?” Steve rubbed up and down your arms before taking your hands and placing them on either side of your head. “Because we really need to talk about-“

“I was supposed to have back-up before doing anything dangerous. But, if I recall, I did call for back-up and nobody came. What was I supposed to do? I couldn’t just let the-“

“Device go off and destroy the world. I know. There wasn’t time.” Steve sighed. “You did what you had to. It’s just… I… I was so scared I was going to lose you.” He released your hands to cup your face.

You placed your hands over his. “You were never going to lose me.” You turned your head to kiss his palm. “Now this discussion is all well and good, but I believe you still owe me a reward for topping my best score.” A giggle escaped you, accompanied by a sly smirk. “So, what did I win?”

Steve chuckled. “The world. If you can handle it.” Any reply you could have made faded into whimpering. His fingers worked through the fabric of your tank top to bring your nipples to attention. You arched further into his touch, but he pulled back the sheet and pressed down on your stomach to keep you level. If you weren’t supposed to move, that was going to be difficult as his touch grazed across your stomach. Your top was soon gone and his focus moved to teasing the top of your sleeping shorts. Instead of pulling them down, he trailed his fingers across your thighs making your skin break out in goosebumps. You waited with baited breath as his ministrations inched closer and closer to the heat building between your thighs. You swallowed a triumphant moan as he finally reached under and grazed your slick folds.

With a matching groan, you hummed his name and smiled while Steve nuzzled his nose against yours.

“Nothing underneath, Y/N? How long were you planning this?”

“Since I woke up.”

He had to press down on your stomach again as he eased in one teasing digit. With the second, once it was equally coated, he spread your arousal up to your clit. You closed your eyes, focusing on not moving. You even kept them closed as he pulled down your shorts and spread your thighs further apart. Lost in the sensations, you missed all the signals that Steve was positioning himself between them. The first kiss on your pelvis made you jolt. The second kiss was on your inner thigh, followed up by the light scrape of his teeth. The third kiss hovered over your sex while you held your breath, stealing it completely away with contact. His fingers began to curl in and out of you. He sucked at your clit, alternating the rhythm opposite of his fingers.

You were teetering on the edge. Skin aflame. Breathing shallow. Eyes half-lidded. You forced your eyes open in time to see Steve’s wicked grin right before he sucked hard on your clit while curling his fingers into the perfect spot. He watched while you fell apart calling his name. You heard clothes hitting the floor. He hummed against your skin as he crawled up your body. You turned your head so he had more access to your neck. He licked the shell of your ear, then sucked his fingers clean. You shivered.

With a growl he rolled onto his back, taking you with him.

“That was your reward. Now, about the mission.”

“Steve, baby, I’ve said all… ooh.” You fell forward to brace yourself on his chest. His hips rolled up to yours while his warm hands blazed against your hips. “That wasn’t fair,” you said. You gasped as he pulled you forward along his length. You wanted to do it again, Steve made sure you couldn’t.

“We’re just getting started, doll.”

He lifted you up and teased the head of his cock through your folds. Despite your death grip on his wrist, he maintained his own plan and kept the pace of his choosing. He moaned as you scraped your nails down his chest but stayed in control. When you were fully seated, he held you down and panted as your walls adjusted.

Whimpering, you begged. “Please-“

You cried out as he thrust. Your world dissolved into the hard strokes, the wanton noises coming from both of you, and the strong desire to move as quickly as possible. Yet still, Steve maintained the pace. Neither speeding up nor slowing down.

“You feel so good, doll,” he murmured. The praise made your skin flush. “I’ve missed seeing you like this. Blissed out of your mind. All mine.” He grounded you down on his pelvis again, making you blubber weakly. “You’ve been doing so good. But I’m afraid you won’t be able to walk much tomorrow.”

He began again. Thrusting as fast and relentless as you could handle. When he started to spin lazy circles into your clit as well, your body went rigid down to your toes. You couldn’t relax as Steve kept moving.

“Keep coming. You’re doing so good. One more.” Steve’s thrusts were becoming erratic. The frenzy of him sent you quickly into another spiral that sent your eyes rolling back. He caught you as you fell forward and pulled out to shoot his load between you.

Any other night you would have loved to clean him up, but tonight you settled for the lazy kiss he gave you. Hazily you felt him wipe of your stomach and tuck you back in. A minute later he shimmied under the covers next to you.

“No more putting yourself into danger?”

“I dunno,” you rolled to face away from him. “I can’t say I’m convinced not to if my punishment is that enjoyable.”

Before you could reach for the light, Steve wrapped his arm around your waist and tugged you back against his torso. “Then I guess I’ll have to try again and really drill it into you.”


End file.
